Jade Sohma
by Hikari Rioki
Summary: me so sorry you had to wait so long! well, here it is! me hope you like it! "Chapter 15: Conversations" is now up!
1. Who is Jade?

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters except for Jade Sohma. The others belong to Takaya Natsuki. Thank you for your time.

Jade Sohma

            Shigure sat in his office, speaking with a young Sohma girl.  "Father was right," she said suddenly.  "You are a strange man."

"Am I really that strange, Jade?" asked Shigure.

"No… In fact I think you are very intelligent.  See you later!" Jade ran out of the office, almost running into Kyo, but she stopped in time. "Oh, hello, Kyo.  Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Whatever."

"What are you doing this Friday?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters! I want to show you my new outfit; you're gonna love it!"

"Yeah right! Like I really wanna see it!"

            Jade frowned. "You hate me."

"No wait! I-I didn't-"

"I'm going to tell uncle Shigure!"

"WHAT?!"

            Jade stopped, smiling. "Just you wait! It's going to be a pink dress with a blue ribbon, or maybe I should come see you in a punk outfit. Oh I know! How 'bout a wedding dress?!"

"What's with you and clothes?" Kyo asked.

"My parents say I'm going to be a fashion model when I grow up.  My mother's sooo fashionable! And my father is the coolest in everything he wears! I want to be just like them!"

"Just like who?" asked Yuki coming into the hall.

"My parents! Mr. and Mrs. Sohma!"

"WE KNOW THEIR LAST NAMES DAMMIT!! What we don't know are their first names!"

"Kyo, I hate you!" cried the girl.

            Shigure poked his head out of his office. "Jade, your parents are very busy again, so you'll be staying here tonight, okay?"

"Okay!" Jade exclaimed happily. "… I'm hungry… Kyo, go bring us some snacks."

"No way!"

"B-but… WAAHH!!! I hate you!"

            Later that night, Shigure asked Jade to meet him in his office. "You know, Jade, you're gonna have to tell them sooner or later… Especially Yuki."

"I know, but… they wouldn't understand. And the adults said that if Uncle Yuki knew, it'll only increase the gap. I don't want to damage their fragile bond."

"No one does, but a secret such as this would surely fracture it… Well, good night, Jade."

"Good night, Uncle Shigure."

RIINNGG!!!

"Hello? Oh yes, just one moment… Jade, your father's on the phone!"

"'Kay, Shigure!"

"Hello, Daddy… Really?! Any outfit I want?! I want a wedding dress!… I'm gonna marry, Kyo!"

"No you're not!" shouted Kyo.

"How 'bout Hatsuharu?"

"What is it with you?"

"Okay… Bye-bye, Daddy. I love you." She hung up the phone. "The shop is under control."

"Shop?" asked Yuki and Kyo. "A strong liking for clothes… I-it can't be…"

"What?"

"Jade," asked Yuki, "is… Ayame your…"

"Yup! He's my daddy!"

            No way, thought Yuki. Why didn't he ever tell me that I was an uncle?

"I hope this doesn't destroy your relationship with Daddy. He really doesn't want you to hate him."

"Don't worry, Jade," he said with a smile.

"YAY!" Jade then smiles as she says, "And now to find Momiji!  He's my favorite cousin, you know… Are we called cousins? I don't know. Oh well, who cares?!"

(Later, Yuki on the phone) "Hello. May I speak with Ayame please? Thank you…"

(Ayame) "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Hello, brother. How are you?"

"Yuki? (Why is Yuki calling me? Is he trying to bridge the gap?) I'm fine, dear brother."

"That's good. Now, tell me something."

"Oh, anything!"

"How come you never told me that Jade was my niece?"

"Oh… I was going to tell you, but at the time I was going through a mild depression."

"What were you so depressed about?"

"Being a father to a young daughter while being a member of the zodiac curse is very depressing. You don't know what it's like not being able to hold your own child… She would often reach out to me, but I wasn't able to pick her up and hold her… And, of course, she didn't understand why."

"But she understands now, correct?"

"Yes, which is why she keeps her distance while talking to the other zodiac members. However, whenever Momiji visits she ends up playing hide and seek with a rabbit. She's really quite fond of him."

"Really?"

"Now in other news… how is Miss Tohru? Did she get to meet Jade yet?"

"Actually, she went to stay at her grandfather's house this week. She'll be back tomorrow."

"That's good. Then, in that case… could Jade stay there one more night?"

"I don't think it's healthy for Kyo-_-U. She's about ready to kill him."

(Running through the house) "Kyo, wear this one! The King of Pop is coming back!"

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!"

            That night Jade went back home, worried and confused. "What's wrong?" asked Momiji. "Are you okay, Jade?"

"Momiji… who is Akito? I overheard the others talking earlier. They said that Akito shouldn't learn about my birth. So I was wondering, who is Akito?"

            Momiji frowned. "He's the head of the Sohma family," he said quietly.

"Really?" asked Jade. "Then they should tell him about me."

"No! If Akito found out, then he'll do something terrible to you! I just know it!"

            Jade stared at her best friend.  "You didn't have to raise your voice like that," she whispered, suddenly blushing.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. Honest."

"Thank you… Now… let's play dress up! We'll have a royal tea party!"

"Okay. You'll be the princess and I'll be the prince."

"Uh huh, and Mommy and Daddy will be the king and queen!"

            Jade smiled as they searched the old trunk for costumes. I don't what just happened back the; she thought; but maybe, just maybe, Momiji likes me too. The way that I like him.

This is supposed to be the end of my story, but let me know if I should add more.  I look forward to seeing some reviews.


	2. Jade meets Tohru

Hello again everyone. I'm so sorry it took me so long to post another chapter of Jade Sohma, but it's finally done. Funny, really, I couldn't think of anything until Shiara Ramone reviewed. How weird is that?

Well, thank you: Nikumu Chan, Torren, Yuki the Rat, and, of course, Shiara Ramone. Now, I do not own any of the original characters, but I do own Jade Sohma. She is my character! Now, on with the show! Story! Whatever you wanna call it!

(If it's too short, then I apologize.)

Jade Sohma: Chapter 2

            The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. "Hi, Momiji!" called a little girl with dark brown, long wavy hair.

            Tohru never saw her before. "Um, Momiji, do you know her?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's Jade!" he exclaimed as he ran towards her.

"Oh… Jade?"

"She's a Sohma," said Yuki.

"Oh, is she a member of the zodiac?"

"Umm, no."

"Really?"

            Momiji came up to them, with Jade happily holding onto his hand. "Jade, I'd you like to meet Miss Tohru Honda."

"How do you do!" exclaimed the happy girl.

"Oh, you're so cute!" said Tohru.

"And you're Tohru. I guess there's no competition."

"What… are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing! Sorry!" Then she looked up and saw her older relatives. "Oh, Yuki. Kyo. How are you two?"

"Jade, why aren't you at school?" asked Yuki.

            Jade put her hands on her hips. "We had a half day today for parent-teacher conferences."

            Yuki and Kyo froze. "Jade, which parent went to the conference?"

"Daddy did, of course!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(_In classroom_) "So… you are Jade's father?"

"Yes, of course I am. And I hope that Jade is doing well. If not then I blame the teacher. A student can't learn from a teacher who doesn't know what he's teaching."

"Are you calling me a clueless teacher?"

"I only understand that my daughter is an excellent student and that teachers like you aren't teaching her well enough. Don't you understand, a learning student should have the best teachers possible, and so far I am not satisfied with your teaching methods! My poor Jade has to call her uncle in order to understand the homework assignments that you fail to explain to her…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "He seemed almost too eager to go," Jade said as she began to wonder what he was up to.

            Tohru was curious about something now. "So, Jade, who is your father?"

"Her father is Ayame," said Kyo.

"WHAAT?! AYAME, A FATHER?! I never would have thought of Ayame being a father. It's… I mean… Ayame doesn't seem like the father-type, you know? Oh, I'm sorry, Jade! I hope I didn't upset you!"

"No, it's okay. So, Momiji, wanna go shopping?"

"Sure," said Momiji. "But I gotta go home and get my money first."

            Jade frowned. Then Tohru had an idea. "I know, how 'bout Jade and I head to the mall, and we'll meet you there. Okay, Momiji?"

"That's a great idea, Tohru! Right, Jade?"

"Yeah!" Then Momiji left with the quiet Haru, leaving Jade alone with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. "Kyo, do you want me to buy you some clothes?"

"NO! Dammit all, why must you always have to dress me up like some kind of doll?!"

"Because you look like a Ken doll."

"I DO NOT!!!"

"Yes, you're right. But whenever Momiji's not around, who else will I play with?"

"Not me!"

            Yuki tapped Kyo on the shoulder. "Let's go home, Kyo. Besides, isn't Kagura in town today?"

"What?"

            Jade was confused. "Kagura? Who's Kagura?"

"KYOOOO!!!!" they heard from a few blocks away. "Kyo, my love! I have returned to you, my love!"

"Shit!" shouted Kyo as he began to run, but the crazy girl caught up to him and grabbed him violently. Jade, Tohru, and Yuki sweatdrop as they hear the sound of bones cracking.

"Let's go now," said Jade, taking Tohru's hand. "Come on!"

"O-okay!"

            They left for the mall. Jade didn't really say much. "So, Ayame's your father?"

"Yup."

"How old are you?"

"I'm ten."

"What?!" _Hold on, Ayame isn't that old, is he? Then… how can he have a ten-year-old kid?_

"Hey look! It's the toy store!" exclaimed the child, running off.

            Tohru tried to catch up to her. "Jade, where did you go?"

"BOO!" shouted a giant bear mask.

"WAAHH!!!"

            Jade put the mask down, laughing happily. "You're funny! Maybe we _can_ be friends!"

"Oh yeah," said Tohru. "That'll be great… So… you're friends with Momiji?"

"Yeah! Momiji's great! He doesn't mind transforming into the rabbit when we're together. He doesn't argue with me. And he is just so much fun to play with! He's my favorite relative!"

            Tohru listened as Jade continued talking about Momiji. When she stopped she smiled and hugged Tohru! "You're my first friend that is a girl!" she exclaimed. "A _real_ girl! Not like Ritsu. He's too weird. When I first met him, I thought he was a girl, but when I hugged him, he transformed into a monkee!"

"Yeah, he surprised me too. So, I'm your first girl friend, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what about Kisa? You don know Kisa, don't you?"

"Of course I know Kisa! It's just that… umm… I… well, I don't wanna talk about her, okay, Tohru?"

"Oh, okay." Tohru looked toward the entrance. "Oh there's Momiji."

"Momiji?! Yay!"

            Momiji ran up to them. "I made it. I had to rescue my money from Hiro. He hasn't been very nice to me lately. I don't know why. Maybe he just doesn't like me."

"How can anyone not like you?" Jade wanted to know. "You're a great person; I love hanging out with you!"

"Thank you," Momiji said with a smile. "Now, let's go shopping!"

"Yay!!! Jade and Momiji are shopping maniacs! Right?"

"You're very funny!"

"Yeah, I know! I also know that I was lying about the being maniacs part. I was saving my money for something special!"

"What for?" asked Tohru.

"I'm not telling! You'll have to wait till later."

            Then the shopping continued. Tohru still didn't understand why Jade didn't really like Kisa, but maybe she'll find out later. That is, if Jade told her.

Well? How did all you readers out there like chapter 2? I am slowly getting started on chapter 3, as soon as I have an idea. Also, if you like my little Jade, then you should check out my other Fruits Basket story: Sohmas and CLAMP Detectives. There may be some parts with Momiji being jealous. But, if you do read it, then you'll find out that I desperately need help on it. I hate having writer's block! Well, I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think of it now.

Hikari Rioki


	3. A Promising Gift

Here we are, chapter 3 of Jade Sohma. I can't believe I made it this far! Well, hopefully it's gonna get better. Just you wait and see!

Do not own original FB characters, but do own Jade. Have no money!

Jade Sohma: Chapter 3

            While Jade and her two friends continued shopping, she wondered when she was going to be able to buy it. A little glass statue of a boy and a girl holding hands. Of course, it was part of a series that she planned to keep buying until she got Momiji the whole collection, but they were thirty dollars apiece! Well, she could buy it today, but that would ruin the surprise. She wanted to collect the whole series before giving it to him. A problem with this, though, was money. It wasn't easy for her to get thirty dollars anytime. Sure, she would help her parents at the shop, but she still had to get more money! Two dollars a week was not enough for a ten-year-old girl! She had to make sure she didn't buy too many dresses, especially now.

            But still, one haunting thought echoed in her mind almost constantly. What if he didn't like it? The idea of Momiji refusing her gift frightened Jade even more than Hatori himself ever did (AN: she's sorta afraid of Hatori). She would never be able to recover from such an experience. But wait, Momiji wasn't like that! He was kind, and lovable, and perfect in her eyes. And yet, to him their relationship was just friends. She was content with it, though. In the future maybe those feelings will change for the better. Like, become much stronger than just friends. Jade couldn't wait till that day would come. To be with him forever was her only wish that she felt in her heart was very very selfish of her. At least they were friends, ever since that first day…

~_Flashback_~

Jade was sitting in the yard of her father's house, when she saw a blond boy skipping along the rock path. She thought about hiding, since her father and two familiar uncles, Shigure and Hatori, didn't want anyone to know about her. But it was too late. The boy smiled as he ran up to her. "Hi!" he exclaimed happily. "My name's Momiji! How 'bout you?"

"J-Jade…" was all she could say.

"How old are you, Jade? I'm ten!"

"Oh… I'm… five."

"Really? Hey! I know; wanna be friends?"

"Uh, sure!" she smiled. He was her friend ever.

~_End of Flashback_~

            And now she was worried about him refusing a gift from her? How foolish can you get? Then again, she did get carried away whenever he spent time with other girls… like Kisa. Jade didn't know when she became jealous of Kisa, but knew that she was. But, why? Kisa never bothered her, and was kinda with Hiro now, wasn't she? So what was Jade jealous for? It was the way Kisa looked. Jade wished that she looked that way, like Kisa. To her, Kisa was like a beautiful goddess, never wanting anymore than she needed. _Why can't I be more like her?_ Jade silently asked herself. _Not just the way she looks, but the way she acts too?_

            "Jade?" Tohru's voice brought the young girl back to the present. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Of course I am. Why ask?"

"You looked like you were about to cry."

"Did I? Sorry… I was… just thinking. Where's Momiji?"

"He went to go get some chocolate pocky (AN: chocolate covered biscuit sticks. Really yummy!). He said that he'd be right back."

"Oh, okay," said Jade, smiling the best she could while her heart brought back the doubts that she previously been thinking about. "Tohru?"

"What?"

"Um, do you have, uh, about thirty dollars that I can borrow? I promise that I'll pay you back. I promise!"

"Actually, I'm broke! I don't get paid till Monday, and I'm usually spending my money on food."

"Oh. Yeah. Just forget I said anything… I know what I'll do!" and she began walking in the direction of the glass shop, but stopped to tell Tohru, "I'll be right back, okay?"

"W-wait!"

            But Jade just ignored her. She knew what she wanted to do now, felt that this was as good a time as any. Walking into the shop, she checked her money. Thirty-four dollars; she had enough. She found the little glass statue and bought it.

            As she came out, she saw Tohru and Momiji looking for her in the anime store. She walked up to them, wearing a real smile now. "Jade, where'd you go?" asked Momiji. "We were really worried about you."

            Jade just kept smiling, and then held up her bag. "A gift for you," she said happily. "I'll give it to you when we're almost home."

**************************

            Momiji and Jade waved good-bye to Tohru as they continued walking through the forest. "Hey, Jade, may I have my gift now?" he asked politely.

"Okay," giggled the girl as she took it out of the bag.

            Placing it in Momiji's hand, she waited for a reaction to it. "Is this really for me?" Momiji asked, turning a faint shade of pink.

"Yes!"

            Momiji put the statue on the ground and gave Jade a big hug! Seconds later, she was hugging a rabbit, but that didn't matter… however, who could've guessed that Akito had been taking a walk and had found the two?

(Puts on devil ears and devil tail) A cliffhanger! Hahaha! This is fun! I like cliffhangers when I write them. I'll try to write chapter 4 as soon as I can. Wish me luck! And what the heck does kawaii mean?! It's driving me crazy! Oh well… Bye-bye, adios, hasta luego, good-bye, so long, tata!

Hikari Rioki


	4. Escape!

Now, how many readers do I have now? So far, I think it's only two readers. Yuki the Rat and Shiara Ramone. Can I ask you two a question: What happened to everyone? Should I change the summary or something? Oh well, who cares, right? Hmm, and I still need help with my other story. Oh well, as long as I have at least one reader I will continue writing my story about Jade.

Now for this chapter, I do not own the original Fruits Basket characters, they belong to Takaya Natsuki. Jade Sohma belongs to me. And Luna Moon and Kairi Moon and Dawn Rioki and Hikari Rioki belong to Shiara Ramone. There's gonna be another character that I'm borrowing, but he's not in the story yet so… And the Hikari Rioki that belongs to Shiara Ramone is not me but a character with the same name. And yes, she does have permission to use my name. I don't really care if someone uses my name.

Now enough talking on and on, let's start chapter 4.

            Jade studied the math assignment the best she could. "Hmm… I just don't get it! Hey, daddy, can I call Shigure?"

            Ayame looked up from his sketchpad (AN: he designs what he sells, doesn't he?) and nodded. She hopped to the phone. "And when you're done, I'm gonna want to talk to him, okay?"

"'Bout what?" asked the curious girl.

"Nothing; just a certain date, that's all."

"You're cheating on Mama with Shigure?!"

"No! Not that kind of date!"

"Oh. Sorry." She dialed Shigure's number, but… "It's busy."

"Hmm? That's odd. Call Hatori."

"Okay…" and although she didn't like him, she dialed his number. Once again, a busy line. "They must be talking about something, since both lines are busy I mean."

            A knock on the door made both Sohmas jump. "Want me to get it? It's probably Momiji."

"No, Jade," said Ayame, feeling slightly uneasy by what was happening. "Go hide, just in case. Should've known we couldn't hide you from him forever."

"Never mind, just go." Another knock came, and Jade ran into the costume closet. Ayame opened the door and came face to face with who he feared it was… Akito Sohma.

***************

            Shigure hung up the phone after speaking to Hatori. "Shigure?" asked Yuki, seeing his cousin's grave expression on his face.

"Akito knows," said Shigure, "about Jade."

"What? When did he… How?"

"Apparently, he saw her with Momiji when he transformed. And I guess he knew she was a close friend of his and knew about the curse since the transformation didn't even startle her."

"How did he know she was a Sohma?"

"He followed her, of course."

            Tohru and Kyo came in. Seeing that the two Sohmas were worried about something Tohru asked, "What's wrong?"

"Akito found out," said Yuki quietly.

"Found out 'bout what, damn rat?" said Kyo.

"About… Jade."

"WHAT?!" cried Tohru. "Oh no! This is all my fault. I should have stayed with them or something, and now Akito knows and… what are we gonna do?!" Tohru could feel her eyes begin to water, and she began to fear for her new friend's safety. _What are we gonna do?_

**********

            Hatori tried to think of a way on how to save his little niece from Akito. "Aya," he said quietly, "why didn't you do the same thing as Shigure and I?" He looked at the eleven-year-old picture that was taken during high school (AN: didn't Hatori, Aya, and Shigure go to an all-boys school in the anime? Well, according to Shiara Ramone and I, they went to a co-ed school). In the picture were three couples: Hatori and Luna Moon, Shigure and Hikari Rioki (AN: the character, not me!), and Ayame and Mine.

            Hatori then knew what to do. He would convince Aya to send Jade to America to live with the two women and Kairi and Dawn. Akito wouldn't be able to come after Jade then.

            Reaching for a cigarette pack, he saw that Akito's door was open. He looked inside, but there was no Akito there. Was Hatori too late?

***********

            "Hello, Ayame," Akito said coldly. "When was the last time I saw you, I wonder?"

"Probably around New Years," said Aya calmly, even though he was afraid of Akito's reason for being here. The head Sohma never visited him before, so why was he here? Unless, he found out about Jade.

            "New Years? Ah, yes I remember now. You seemed… somewhat nervous. Like you do now."

"Oh, really? I seem nervous to you?"

"Aya… what are you hiding from me?"

            There was the question. What was Aya going to do now? He could try to lie, but that wouldn't work. Akito knew when people were lying to him.

            But, he tried anyway. "I don't know what you're talking about, Akito. You must be mistaken. Why would I hide anything from you?"

"I'm not sure. I thought Hatori was acting strangely when I told him about a little girl I saw with Momiji. She clearly knew about the curse; Momiji's transformation didn't even startle her."

            Aya tried to remain calm, but knew that he was turning pale.

"Who is she, Aya?" Akito asked menacingly. He watched the other's pale face, waiting for an answer that wasn't coming. "Aya…" Akito said again, "who is she?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Aya said to him.

"Stop lying to me! You know exactly what I'm talking about! Now answer me!"

**********

            Jade cowered in fear in the closet. Just hearing the other man's voice was enough to scare her half to death. She began to worry about what would happen next.

            _Momiji, _she secretly cried,_ where are you? I need your help. Momiji!_

"Akito," she heard… _Hatori?_

**********

            Akito turned to face Hatori. "What is it?"

"I thought I told you not to leave your room since your hallucinations have been going out of control."

"I know what I saw, Hatori," the man said. "It was _not_ a hallucination."

"Are you sure?" asked Hatori, sounding very believable to Akito.

            Akito glared at him, then left. Hatori looked at Ayame, who was still pale. "Ayame…"

"Hatori, what… what am I going to do?" asked a serious Aya. "That was too close for comfort."

"Next time, he'll know for sure. I have an idea on what we can do, but it'll have to be done tonight."

"What?"

            Just then Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo ran inside. "Akito… where is he?" Shigure asked, worry in his voice.

"He just left," said Hatori. "I was able to convince him that what he saw wasn't really there."

"But what about next time?" Yuki asked.

            Hatori sighed. "We're sending her to America."

"AMERICA?!" shouted Ayame. "Why America?!"

"You _do_ want her to be safe, don't you?"

            The others agreed with the decision. "I'll tell her," said Tohru, trying to keep from crying. Aya pointed to the closet door. Tohru opened it and found a crying Jade. "Do I have to… go away to America?" she cried. She clung to Tohru, wishing to just wake up from the hectic dream.

**********

            Jade got on the airplane, acting bravely. She didn't want to leave, but knew that it was for the best. At least they let her say bye to Momiji.

_~Flashback~_

            "Momiji, I don't wanna go," she had told him.

"But… what if Akito caught you today?" asked Momiji, his eyes full of tears. "I don't want you to go either, but they're right. It's the best way to keep you safe."

            Momiji took a small rabbit statue off his dresser and gave it to Jade. "So that you'll always remember me," he said to her. "Promise you'll come back someday, okay?"

_~End Flashback~_

            "I will, Momiji," she said, holding the rabbit close to her heart. "I promise."

WAAAHHH!!!!! I love this chapter's ending!

Well, I hope you really enjoyed it. Please keep reading. Jade and Momiji will get to see each other again in a later chapter, so don't worry about that. When will they see each other again? I have no idea.

Please tell me what you think. I check my reviews and e-mail often, and I write chapters when I have ideas. "Boredom leads to creativity."-Still my favorite quote.

Hikari Rioki


	5. The Beginning of a New Life

Okay, so all my faithful readers are back again.  I'm glad that you guys really like this story.  As you all know, I don't own any of the original Fruits Basket characters.

I don't even own Luna Moon, Hikari Rioki the character, Dawn Rioki, Kairi Moon, or Cole Curtis: they belong to Shiara Ramone.

Jade Sohma is pretty much the only character I own.  But, the story isn't over yet!

Chapter 5: The Beginning of a New Life

            Kyo sat on the roof of Shigure's house like he always did, but this time he was bored out of his mind.  Without the hyper Jade around, everything seemed just too boring for him.  He didn't even feel like fighting Yuki today!  Last night… he was really worried about Jade.  "So what if she's gone," he mumbled to himself.  "It's not like I care if she never comes back."

            He jumped down behind Yuki, who didn't even care to notice.  He had really just met his niece, and now… she was gone.  It was like she never really existed.  He was really worried about her.  Why did Hatori and Shigure's friends have to live… in New York?

            Tohru sat in the living room, quietly sipping her tea.  She couldn't believe that Jade was gone now.  They had just become friends, and then… she had to leave.

            She looked at Shigure, who was looking at something other than a newspaper for once.  "What are you looking at, Shigure?" she asked him.

"My old high school yearbook."  He smiled at her.  "Wanna see Hikari and Luna?"

"Oh sure!  It would be good to see who Jade is living with now."

            Shigure showed her his class picture, pointing to two girls.  One had long black hair and violet eyes, while the other had medium-length red hair and blue eyes.  "The one with black hair is Luna, and the redhead is Hikari," explained Shigure.  "Aya and I used to play pranks on them, and then they would get us back, of course."

"Oh, so then you had prank wars, right?"

"I guess you could say that.  Hatori was the only serious one of the whole group, and Luna was determined to get him to lighten up, and not act so serious all the time."

"Wow."  _So then, I guess they must've been really good friends._  "So, why did they move to New York?"

"Well… to keep them safe from Akito.  Hikari and I were a couple, and Luna and Hatori were together also."

"WHAT?!  So then Dawn and Kairi are…"

"Yup, that's right."

"Wow.  I don't believe it.  Who would've thought?"

"I just hope that they all get along."

*************

            Momiji stared at the gift that he had received from Jade.  _I can't believe she's gone._  He looked around for something to do, but nothing seemed the same without Jade around.  With a sigh, he decided to take a walk outside.

*************

            Ayame sat in his chair.  Due to his depression, he couldn't do anything right.  He even closed his shop.  He didn't think he could recover from this for awhile.

*************

            Jade sat down at the small table, watching some cartoons.  "Don't you guys have any anime?" she asked Luna.

"Hmm, we used to.  I don't know what happened to it, though."

"What's up?" said Hikari.

"The anime."

"Oh… umm… I think we have some… Saint Tail."

"Don't forget Gundam Wing.  And the girls have some manga written by CLAMP."

"Did you say CLAMP?!" exclaimed Jade.  "I love CLAMP!"

"Yup, I do too," said Hikari.  "I am a major fan of them.  I love Angelic Layer, all of the CLAMP School series, X/1999, Cardcaptor Sakura, and others that I cannot remember at the moment.  I can't help it; I'm obsessed."

"Uh… yeah."  Jade looked at Luna.  "So, when do I get to meet my cousins?"

"They should be back pretty soon," said Luna.  "Still, they're gonna be surprised when they get back from camping with Cole."

"Who's Cole?"

"He's our roommate.  I think you'll really like him."

"If you say so."  Jade looked at the statue she received from Momiji yesterday.  "I miss you, Momiji."

            They heard the door open and Jade looked up to see two girls around her age.  "Jade," said Hikari, "meet your cousins Dawn and Kairi."

Okay, this chapter was extremely short, I know.  But for chapter 6 I'm making a time jump, so there!  I hope that you all will continue reading about Jade.  This might actually continue for a while.  Well, until next time!

Hikari Rioki


	6. Letter

Hello all you happy readers!  I've been on a roll lately with Jade Sohma; I can't believe how many ideas I have.  This story is going pretty well actually.  I'm still stuck on my other Fruits Basket story because no one is helping me!  I need help!  So, if you want to read another story with Jade in it, then please check it out.

The original Fruits Basket characters belong to Takaya Natsuki.  Jade Sohma belongs to me.  Cole Curtis, Luna Moon, Hikari Rioki (the character), Kairi Moon, and Dawn Rioki belong to my best friend Shiara Ramone.  A new character has made his appearance into the story, so William also belongs to me.  Now let's continue with the story!

Chapter 6: Letter

            Kairi yawned sleepily as she turned off her alarm clock.  She sweatdropped when she saw her cousins still sound asleep in their beds.  Not wanting to wake them, she crept out of the bedroom and went downstairs to get some food.

            Jade sat up once she was sure that Kairi was gone.  In the eight years that she's been here, she never did get used to that girl.  Kairi was too much like Hatori, who of course was her father.  Thinking of Hatori made Jade think about Momiji.  Where was he now?  Did he still live at the main house?  If he did, then was he safe from Akito?  That night still haunted her, even today.  She would try her best not to think about it, but she just couldn't forget how frightened she felt.

            Luna, Hikari, and Cole never mentioned it, not wanting her to worry.  But she still felt like Akito didn't believe Hatori that day.  She felt like he was still watching her with those cold eyes.

            Wanting to think of something else, she tiptoed to her notebook.  She had begun writing poetry about her relatives back in Japan, but had stopped.  Now she reread them.

Kyo Sohma 

Fiery ambition to win the fight

Eerie charm both day and night

Lightning speed to beat the rest

Tripping over like a pest

Yuki Sohma 

Eerie calmness compared to all

Always knowing he shant fall

Disliked by many according to tale

But friends of his shall not fail

Shigure Sohma 

Careless yet never reckless

A friend who babbles through his kindness

Writing a story worth selling

But is it worthy of telling?

Haru Sohma 

Black or White

Day or Night

Two personalities for him

The white of night seems quite dim

            Why had she stopped after Haru?  She couldn't believe she didn't write one for Momiji.  Was it too painful to do so?

            "Jade?" said Dawn, just now waking up.  She rubbed her eyes.  "What are you doing?"

"Nothing really," she assured her cousin.  "Now come on, we're gonna be late for school again if we don't hurry."

*************

            Akito held his head in his hand.  His headaches had been getting worse and worse; he wouldn't be able to last much longer.  He figured he had about a year and a half left.  "With a fucking headache like this," he mumbled, "I would think I was in Hell."

            He tried to relax, but again, like so many times before, he pictured the girl with Momiji.  Even if it had been eight years ago, the memory still caused him to be suspicious of each of his cursed relatives.  He even kept a careful watch on Hatori, who knew of the girl's true identity.  He had thought he had convinced him that she was just an illusion and nothing more.

            However, he watched that night as they packed suitcases into Hatori's car, and he saw _her_ again.  They were sending _her _away.  How predictable!  Akito never mentioned her again, and Hatori began to relax.  Then again, Hatori believed that he had tricked him.  How wrong he was!

            "Dammit!" he said as another painful headache began pounding in his head.  Hatori came in after hearing Akito, and began to prepare some medication for him.

*************

            Jade, Dawn, and Kairi sat at the lunch table, wishing that the day were over.  "I can't believe this is our last month of high school!" Dawn exclaimed, opening her milk.

"You got that right," said Nina, taking a seat next to Kairi.  "So, you guys goin' to the dance?"

"I'm not going," Jade said, thinking about her beloved Momiji.

"Oh come on!" said Dawn, getting her full attention.  "You're going and that's final!"

"But, Dawny," Jade whined, "I don't wanna go.  I wanna go home and see my precious little bunny-rabbit!"

"Dawn's right, though," said Kairi.  "You are going with us.  We _won't _take no for an answer."

            Jade was about to say something more when William, her best friend in America, sat down at the table.  He looked at Jade then Dawn.  "Let me guess.  Another fight," he said to no one in particular.

"She doesn't wanna go to the dance!" hissed Dawn.

"So?"  Dawn wasn't expecting to hear that from _him_!  She knew how much William cared about her little cousin, but he never said anything about it.  But Dawn knew that he had a crush on Jade… she _knew_.

"William, aren't _you_ going?!"

"No."

"What?"

            William looked at Dawn through his long black bangs.  "I said I'm not going.  Besides, I don't wanna anger Dad again."

"I thought your parents got a divorce," Jade said, clearly worried about her friend.

"They did, but… on the night of the dance, I'll be staying with _him_.  Wish I didn't have to."

            _Poor William_, Jade thought as she began picking at her food; she had lost her appetite.

*************

            Shigure checked his mail for something worth reading.  Since Yuki and Kyo and Tohru moved out, he had the whole house to himself…  "Oh, sometimes I just can't stand to be here all by myself," he said aloud.  "Hmm… let's see here.  Huh?  A letter from Dawn?  Well, I guess I'll just read it now."

            Shigure loved getting letters from his daughter, especially in the past couple of years.  She was constantly saying how weird Jade was and how she didn't want a boyfriend.  Shigure had to explain that Jade already loved someone in Japan.  Opening the envelope, he took out the letter.  This time it was talking about a high school dance, how Jade didn't want to go, and about a friend of theirs.  "Well, there are still people out there like that?  What a crime.  Hmm?"  He picked up yet another envelope from New York.  It was from… "Jade?"  He opened it immediately and found two letters within.  One was for him, while the other was for Momiji.  He stared at Momiji's letter, wondering if he should give it to him.  "I'll tell Haru to take it over when he stops by… but I wonder if Momiji will even want to read it."

***********

            Momiji stared at the stack of papers on his desk.  "I give them _way_ too much paperwork.  Hmm, what time is it?" he asked himself, looking at the clock.  "5:30?  Haru should be home soon.  I wonder what kind of joke I'll play on him today…"

            He heard the door open and he leapt to his feet, ready to run from a Black Haru.  To his surprise, Haru was actually White.  "Hey, Momiji," he said with a sigh.  "You got a letter today."

"Really?  From who?"  Haru gave him the piece of paper.

"From Jade."

            Momiji froze and stared at Haru.  "This isn't a joke, is it?"

"No… you'll see that no one else has that handwriting."

            The blond looked back at the letter in his hand.  "Haru, if you don't mind, would you please… leave the room?"

"Sure," said the cow as he walked into his bedroom.

            Momiji then began reading the letter from the girl he loved and missed more than anything in the world.

_Dear Momiji,_

_            I hope that this letter gets to you safely.  I am a senior in high school now, and since I'm pretty much an adult now, I have decided to move back to Japan.  Little rabbit and I hope to see you soon… in like a month or so._

_With love always,_

_Jade_

            Momiji couldn't believe it.  After eight years of waiting, Jade was finally coming back home.  He smiled to himself, remembering the rabbit.

_'So that you'll always remember me.  Promise you'll come back someday, okay?'_

            "You're keeping your promise.  Thank you."

            Haru peeked in and grinned.  It was the first time Momiji really smiled in eight years.

Thank you for reading.  Now enjoy the next chapter.

Hikari Rioki


	7. Forgiveness

Here is chapter 7.  Please enjoy.

Do not own original characters: they belong to Takaya Natsuki.  Do not own Luna, Hikari, Dawn, Kairi, or Cole: they belong to Shiara Ramone.  I do own Jade and William.

Chapter 7: Forgiveness

            William sat in his room, miserably watching t.v. when his dad came in.  "William," he said, "I know you don't like me."  He got a glare from his son, his blue eyes blazing with anger and uncertainty as to what his father was getting at.  "I also know that there is a dance going on at your school."

"What's it to you?" William growled, wanting to be left _alone_.

"I was thinking that maybe we could start over and have a normal father-son relationship."

"After what you did to me?!" shouted the teen.  "I thought I was going through Hell thanks to you!"

"Listen…"

"No!  I'm through listening to you, you fucking basterd!"

"William!"  The man grabbed his son's shoulders, who suddenly froze in fear.  "Now listen, I'm trying to repent for what I've done.  I'll let you go to the dance.  I don't expect you to forgive me right away."

"I'll never forgive you for what you've done," William said as he stood up, freeing himself from his father's grasp.  "As far as I'm concerned, you can just go to Hell."  Then he ran out of the house, not even caring to look back.

*************

            Jade was dancing and singing in the front yard of the club when she saw William watching with a small smile.  She quickly stopped and began to blush.  "You can continue," he said to her.

"Not with you here," she said.  "It's too embarrassing."

            William walked up to her, still smiling.  "You hungry?"

"Uh, are you asking me out?" Jade asked, blushing even more.

"If that's what you wanna call it."

"Well… I already have a boyfriend in Japan, but I think it'll be okay if we just go as friends."

"So… Dawn didn't make you go after all then?" William asked her as they walked to a fast food place.

"Hikari had a talk with her."

"Oh."  They walked on in silence.  William didn't know what to say, and he sure didn't want to go home tonight.  "Hey, Jade," he said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay at your place tonight?"

            Jade smiled.  "Of course you can… as a friend though, remember?"

"Of course."

*************

            The sakura tree next to Akito's room stood against the wind.  It was a beautiful tree, but was beginning to lose its vibrant life, as was Akito.  He never left his room.  Instead he would sit there, watching his favorite tree begin to die with him.

            He refused visitors except for Hatori.  Anyone else who entered his room now would have hell to pay.  Akito glanced at the door as it began to open.  "Hatori," he said as the Sohma doctor came in, "why do you even bother keeping me alive?"

"I'm just doing what any other doctor would have done."  He readied Akito's medicine, hoping that he would cooperate with him.

"I want to be free of pain," Akito told him.  "However, I… I do not wish to die."

            Hatori stared at him, surprised to hear fear in the head Sohma's voice.  Akito had always been so brave, but was it all an act?  Did he only pretend to be as brave as he sounded?  "Here," Hatori said as he handed him a painkiller.  "It should help ease your pain."

"Thank you, Hatori," Akito said as he took the pills and glass of water.  He hesitated before looking at his doctor and only friend.  "For eight years I've been curious, Hatori.  Why did you try to fool me?"

"I had no choice.  I wanted to protect her."

"And I said nothing until now.  Who was… no…  Who _is_ she?"

"Jade Sohma.  She's eighteen now, and is Ayame's daughter."

            Akito then swallowed the pills and drank the water.  Once done, he said, "I would like to meet her and any other Sohmas that I do not know about."

            Hatori smiled; he knew Akito would not try anything now that he was weakened, not a nice thought but…  At least Akito was willing to accept at least a few visitors.

***********

            Jade sat next to William, watching "Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers" with Hikari, Luna, and Cole.  "Kill 'em, Legolas!  Come on!" cheered Hikari.  An arrow had met its mark in yet another orc.  "Yeah!  You're the greatest!"

            Cole and Luna watched silently, already knowing how it was going to end.  Jade, however, never saw it before, and although she saw the first movie, she still had to look away when someone would die a terrible, gruesome death.  William, on the other hand, thought that the violent scenes were the best parts of the whole movie.

            The door opened and in came Kairi and Dawn, surprised to see William in their home, and next to Jade even!  "We leave you at home and this is what happens," Dawn said, shaking her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Jade.

"Oh please!  I thought it was weird that _both_ of you weren't gonna go to the dance."

"He's staying here as a friend!"

"Why is he even staying here?"

"Because of my dad," William said quietly.  "He thinks I can just forgive him for making me suffer like that?  Yeah right!"

            Jade frowned.  "So then, you're never gonna forgive him, William?  No matter what?"

"Why should I?"

"Well, back in Japan the head of our family, Akito Sohma, is a violent person.  He tells everyone else what to do, and they obey him.  But when he found out about me, he was angry and I thought that he was going to hurt my father… but I've forgiven him."  She replaced her frown with a smile.  "If you can't forgive your own father, then how can you ever expect to love another?  It's just like what would happen if I didn't forgive Akito.  The hatred will begin to eat away at you, and when that happens your heart would be so full of hate that there would be no more room for love.  That… is truly unforgivable."

            William never thought of it that way before.  Maybe he _could_ forgive his father after all?  He decided that he would try tomorrow, but for now he just wanted to spend some time with his friends.

There you all go!  Chapter 7!  Just wait till you read Chapter 8…  I think you may like it, at least I hope so.  More Momiji in chapter 8.  I'm almost done writing it, so it'll be posted soon.

Hikari Rioki


	8. Eraser Wars and Doubts

Hello, everyone!  I'm not gonna type much today since I'm in a bad mood.  Takaya Natsuki owns the original characters.  Shiara Ramone owns Hikari, Luna, Dawn, Cole, and Kairi.  I own Jade.

Chapter 8: Eraser Wars and Doubts

            Momiji watched his students take their open-book English tests (AN: yes, he teaches English).  Getting quite bored, he yawned noticeably.  One of the students raised his hand.  "What?" Momiji asked.

"What do we do when we're done?"

            Momiji motioned for him to come over.  As the high school student came, Momiji asked, "Is English supposed to be this boring?"

            The students, all of them, sweatdropped at the sudden question.  "You're the teacher, though!  How can _you_ be bored?"

Momiji sighed.  "Maybe I'm just anxious.  Oh and also, I'm just a student teacher…  Where the heck is the real teacher, anyway?"  Momiji picked up an eraser and stared at it, boredom clearly getting the better of him.  He sat back in his seat and looked at the class, finally noticing everybody's staring.  "Do I amuse you, class?" he said, throwing the eraser up and letting it land on his head.  A few students dared to laugh quietly, bringing a smile to their teacher's face.  "Now maybe this would be fun."  He walked to a girl's desk and handed her a pass.  "Go to the supply room and get some chalk, erasers, and chalky erasers."

"O-okay," said the blushing student.  Although his teaching methods were sometimes questionable when he was bored, his looks somehow charmed his female students.

            "I'm starting to get popular like my older cousin," he said to himself.  "Oh well, at least she's coming back."

"I'm back, Mr. Sohma!" the girl exclaimed.  (AN: any anime image: falling down, sweatdropping, whatever you want the students to do)

"Thank you, uh…"

"Sakura Minamoto!"

"Oh right…  Hey, Kale," Momiji called to a student while taking up a chalky eraser in his hand.

"What sir?" he asked before getting smacked in the face by an eraser.

            Momiji laughed and laughed and threw erasers.  The whole room didn't even hear the end of the day bell, but instead continued their crazy eraser war.  The teacher didn't even notice the visitor who came in.

            Hatori stood in the doorway, having been called by the principal to come pick up the insane blond.  "Momiji," he said loudly, anger in his voice.  His younger relative smiled at him.  "Do you want detention?"

"Oh come on!" the happy blond chirped as he hopped to his former guardian.  "We were extremely bored in here.  It was like getting a lecture from _you_."

"Sohma-san!" cheered a group of girls, running toward him.

"S-STOP!!!" he shouted, but was too late.  (POOF!)  The girls fell on a pile of clothes.  Hatori told them to get off as he began searching for a little furry creature.  "Ouch," said a rabbit as it climbed out of the soft pile.  "Oops."

            The class stared at him.  What happened to their teacher?  And where did this rabbit come from?  Then another poof sound and smoke and Momiji gathered his clothes and ran into his rather large closest, remodeled just in case of such an emergency.  After quickly changing, he came out to find his entire class on the floor and unconscious.  "You should learn to be more careful, Momiji."

"I tried… I mean I know I should try harder to be more careful.  It's just… I've been so restless lately.  Sitting still drives me crazy, I can't concentrate when I'm teaching…"

"This all has to do with the letter, right?" Hatori asked, smiling as he watched Momiji blush.  "If that's the case, then you're fine.  Otherwise, I would be worried."

            The blond had to smile.  Of course it was because of the letter, but still…  "Hey, Hatori?"

"What?"

"I was thinking… I mean… uh… man, this is hard."

"What's wrong?"

"Never mind, I'll ask you later.  Besides," he grinned foolishly, "I trust you to give me a better answer than Shigure or Aya.  I'd rather not have to listen to them."

"When would you like to talk then?"  Hatori still had no clue what Momiji needed so much help with.  Whatever it was, though, it must be something serious.

            Momiji thought for a few minutes unsure of what to say.  "I'll let you know," he replied finally.  Hatori nodded, and left the room.  He still couldn't believe how much Momiji had changed.  He used to be such a cheerful boy, always acting so childish, but now…  He had really grown up.  There were times when his childish ways would reappear, but that was only when complete and absolute boredom had overcome him.  Ever since Jade left, Momiji had become more serious and mature, like his other relatives.  This had worried them, especially Tohru.  She tried everything she could to get the old Momiji back, but nothing worked.  So, they gave up.

****************

            Jade was holding her rabbit close to her heart when William found her.  "You've had that statue since before I met you," he said quietly.  "Must be special."

"It is special.  It came from my beloved rabbit friend back in Japan."  She smiled at William, but her eyes were sad.  "This last month of school will probably be the last time I see you."

"You're going back, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, but yes.  I want to see him again.  Maybe get married and _try_ to start a family of our own, but that won't be easy."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand.  Only Luna, Hikari, and… Mother… know what I'm going through."

"Something you can't tell me?"

            Jade thought for a moment.  Would he even believe her if she told him the truth?  "Well… I know I shouldn't tell you about this, but if you promise… not to tell anyone at all…"

"I promise," William said, yet wondering how big a secret this was.

"Well, alright then.  My family, or at least certain members, is cursed."  William's eyes widened, shock coursing through him.  "Momiji, the one I love, he is one of the cursed Sohmas.  Whenever we hug or something like that, he… he becomes an animal."

"A rabbit?" asked William, remembering her statue.

"I guess that's obvious," Jade said, tears filling her eyes.  "And well… that's why I said 'try' before."

            William nodded, feeling a bit sorry for her.  Then Jade just let the tears flow down her face, not caring if people saw her crying.  "When we were kids together it didn't matter.  I thought his rabbit form was really cute.  Only now do I have doubts…  We haven't even seen each other in eight years.  What if he has forgotten me?!"

            William held his friend close, trying to comfort her in her time of need.  This Momiji must be really special for her to start crying like this.  "Don't worry, Jade," he whispered.  "No one could _ever_ forget about you."

Sorry it took a while to post this one.  Every time I tried to type it up, I was in a bad mood.  Also, I want to know if I should explain what happened between William and his father.  Should I or not?


	9. Surprises

Don't own Fruits Basket, or any of its characters.  Don't own Luna, Hikari, Cole, Dawn, or Kairi either; they belong to Shiara Ramone.  I only own Jade and William right now (and any other minor characters).

Chapter 9: Surprises

            Yuki and Kyo stared at Shigure, wanting to know why he had invited them over.  "Well, you probably want an explanation now, don't you?"

"Yes," said Yuki.

"Well, do you remember a little girl who used to run around here, trying to dress Kyo up like a doll?"

"Do you even have to ask?!" demanded Kyo.  "She was a devil of the clothing world!!"

"What about her?" Yuki asked.

            Shigure thought about how to answer.  "Well… first of all, she's coming back sometime next month.  And second of all… Akito knows the truth."

            Yuki and Kyo were silent.  They remembered that day well.  Shigure had just told them about Akito finding out, then, immediately, the phone rang again.  Shigure answered to find a worried Hatori on the other line.  "Akito's gone.  I'm going over to Aya's just in case."

"What?  Already?"  Then Hatori had hung up.  Shigure told the others to hurry and get ready, and they ran all the way to Aya's.  When they got there, they found Hatori and a pale Ayame.

"We're sending her to America," Hatori had said.

"AMERICA?!  Why send her to America?!"

"You _do_ want her to be safe, don't you?"

"I'll tell her," Tohru had said.

            Jade had been in the closet crying.  It made Yuki remember his own fear for Akito.  To see Jade like that, though, had been truly terrifying.  She was a strong person for someone so young, and yet Akito had frightened her.

            Coming back to the present, Yuki asked, "Why didn't he say anything after that?"

"I honestly don't know, but he does want to meet her, Kairi, and Dawn."

"Are you gonna let him?" asked Kyo.

            Shigure shrugged.  "He has a right to know," and that was all he said.

**************

            "Hmm…"  _This is driving me crazy._  Momiji sat next to Mr. Yotai, the class's real teacher, while watching a documentary on America.  The blond man still didn't know why he had to; this was an English class, not a history class or something like that.  Once the "movie" ended, the class woke up.

            "Well," said Mr. Yotai, holding a stack of papers, "now that you know about America, I am happy to inform you that we have enough money to go to New York for a week."

            The students gasped, and Momiji tried his best not to get too excited and transform… again.  After seeing the entire class unconscious on the floor that day, he did his best to avoid all females.  But now… he had a chance to go to America, to see Jade after so long… but would they recognize each other?  And… what about… the curse?

Yeah, I know it's short, but I'm seriously stuck right now.  As soon as I figure out what to do, then I'll try to write, type, and post the next chapter.  And I still want to know what I should do about William.  Should I explain his past or not?  Please help me, I need help!

Well then, until next time!  "Boredom leads to insanity, which leads to creativity, which leads to stories, which leads to writer's block, which leads to boredom, which leads to insanity, which leads to creativity, which leads to stories, which leads to writer's block, which leads to boredom, which leads to insanity, which leads to creativity, which leads to stories, which leads to writer's block……."


	10. Reunion

Well, first off, I wanna say thank you to all the reviewers.  I hope that you all will continue this little story.  I'm guessing that this is probably going to be the last time you see William, but that is okay.  And the story isn't over yet.  Please remember that I still have to figure out what to do with Akito.  Right now I'm lost, but I'll figure it out eventually, 'kay?  Now, on with the story telling!

I don't own any original characters that belong to Takaya Natsuki.  Luna, Cole, Hikari, Dawn, and Kairi belong to Shiara Ramone.  And Jade and William and any other subcharacters belong to me.

Chapter 10: Reunion

            The many Japanese students walked around the streets of New York, trying to understand the English signs.  Momiji looked around, hoping to see Jade somewhere, but he had no luck at all.  "I'm sure I'll see her again soon," he said to himself, following Mr. Yotai into the hotel.

**********

            Jade was on her way to the video store when she saw a Japanese class walk into a hotel.  "I wonder what's going on?" she said, quietly following after them.  She stopped at the door and looked in.  The blond man inside looked familiar to her somehow, almost like…  "MOMIJI!!!" she shouted, catching everyone's attention.  She just stood there, watching as Momiji came over to her.  "I thought I might find you here," he said happily.  "Uh… why are you staring at me?"

"You've grown up," said the surprised teen.  "And your voice has gotten deeper too.  You're not the same Momiji I remember, but I've changed too."  She smiled as she held up her little rabbit.  "I still have this little guy, though."

"I hoped you would.  Hey listen, how 'bout we meet up later, okay?"

"Alright."  Jade held up a piece of paper.  "Here's my address.  We have a lot to catch up on."

"I agree," said Momiji, walking back inside.

            Jade smiled happily as she began walking home, hoping to get there before anyone else did.  To think that she actually got to see him today, before she went to Japan, was enough to make her forget about other things.

*********

            William stared at his father, who stared right back at him.  "After fifteen years of physical abuse, I've finally decided what to do about you."

"Are you going to kill me?" asked the older man, seeing the gun in his hand.

            The boy's eyes softened, and a small smile spread across his face.  "I was going to, but I decided against it.  I…"

"You what?"

"I forgive you."

**********

            That night, Dawn and Kairi were glad to finally meet the boy that had stolen their cousin's heart since before they met her.  "You seem like a great guy," said Dawn.  "No wonder she kept talking about you."

"Precisely," said Kairi.  "I am convinced that you can bring her happiness, and that you aren't the kind of guy who would cheat.  However, what about the curse?  Doesn't it trouble you in a way?"

"I was going to ask about it once I'm back in Japan," said Momiji, blushing slightly.  "So," he asked, changing the subject, "you're Hatori's daughter?"

            Kairi nodded.  She still didn't know much about him, though.  She looked over at Jade, who was struggling to stay awake.  _Well no wonder_, she thought, glancing at the clock.  _It's well past midnight now._  "Hey, you should be getting back now."

"Oh yeah, you're right."  Momiji stood up and stretched.  His aching muscles had fallen asleep during the past few hours.  "Um, would you mind dropping me off at the hotel?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Dawn, grabbing her keys, and shaking Jade awake.  "Come on," she whispered.  "You can walk with him up to the door."

"Oh okay," she yawned.

            While sitting in the back of Dawn's lumina, Jade and Momiji quietly talked about how it was back when they were growing up together.  They were silent when they remembered about… _that day._

            "He knows," Momiji said suddenly.  "He was just fooling us all before."

"So then… Akito really is one to worry about."

"Not anymore," the young man said quickly.

"What… do you mean?"

"He's loosing his strength.  Hatori's doing his best to keep him alive, but his depression seems to be quickening his decrease in health.  We don't know how much longer he can hold on, but…"

            After not hearing anything for a while, Jade asked, "But what?"

"He wants… to meet you."

            Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing!  Akito wanted to meet her?!  Really?!

********

            Akito sat in his room, once again watching his sakura tree slowly die.  He barely heard the door behind him open, but knew that Hatori had come in.  "How are you feeling?"

            Akito sighed, not wanting to answer.  He hated the usual question.  "Tired… and bored."  He was surprised to hear Hatori's soft chuckle.  "What is it?"

"That's the first time you ever said that you were bored.  You should try going outside more.  It might help you."

"Hatori, I know that I am going to die."  Akito looked at the ground.  "You can't escape death."

            Hatori stared at his old friend and relative.  Akito's condition was getting worse, and he refused any more medication.  This had concerned Hatori, and now he gathered up his courage to ask, "Are you planning to escape your pain by dying?"

            This question received no answer, but a slight glance when Akito turned to him, trying to decipher what he meant.  Finally he said, "I don't know."

********

            Dawn parked in the only empty space, furthest away from the actual building.  Jade got out with Momiji, and the two of them walked to the door.  They said nothing as they walked, both feeling nervous for some odd reason.

            Once they reached the door, they stopped.  "Tomorrow's Sunday, right?" asked Momiji.

"Yes it is," said Jade.  "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Only a little.  We have to take the entire class to some business building, I guess."

"It was… nice to see you again."

"You too."

            They just stood there another few minutes, before their lips touched for the first time ever.  And for both… it was a first kiss… with anyone.

(End)

Awww….  Isn't it a cute ending?  Well, I'm tired now.  It's almost 1 a.m.!  I hope you like this chapter.  Well, good night everyone!

Hikari Rioki


	11. Return to Japan and the Advice that Made...

Hello again everyone!  I'm sorry if I made it sound like it was the end of the story back there… but at the beginning didn't I say that it wasn't over yet?  Or maybe I just imagined it…  O.O  I hope not.  Well, you know the drill.  By now you should know who owns the original characters, who owns Luna and Hikari and Dawn and Kairi and Cole (who seemed to have disappeared from my story 'cause I didn't know what to do with him), and who owns Jade.  If you don't know yet… oc belong to Takaya Natsuki, lhdkc belong to Shiara Ramone, and j belongs to me.  This is taking _forever_!  I'm sorry… now on with the story-telling!  Who's the narrator?  Nobody knows!

Chapter 11:  Return to Japan and the Advice that Made Me Blush While Writing

            Jade, Dawn, Kairi, Luna, and Hikari stepped out of the airport and onto the bus.  "Wow!" exclaimed Dawn as she eyed the older men.  "College boys, college boys, all for me, college boys!"

"Dawn, please don't do that," said Kairi.  "It is embarrassing."

"Oh!  But they're just so cute!"

"You're acting very immature."

"I don't care!  You're ruining all my good fun!"

            Jade giggled slightly, surprised at how much they sounded like they're fathers.  She, however, didn't really act like her father anymore, after leaving him eight years ago, of course.  They got off the bus at their desired stop and walked the rest of the way to Shigure's house.

            Dawn knocked on the door… no answer.  "Uncle Shigure?" called Jade… no answer.  Then Dawn yelled, "DADDY!!!"  The door slid open, finally.  "Oh, sorry," said Shigure, smiling.  "I couldn't hear you."

"Why not, buddy?" questioned Hikari, glaring at him all the while.

"Yuki and Kyo are here, and, well, they were arguing until Dawn yelled."

            This cracked the five women up hysterically.  After a few minutes, Jade asked, "Where does Momiji live?"

"With Haru."

"What?!  He lives… with Haru?!"  Jade didn't know what to think.  Could the two really stand each other?  Or was there something else going on??

"Yup, he lives with Haru.  Momiji didn't want to stay at the main house, and since Haru already moved out Momiji decided to move in with him.  Plus, Haru has to pay for most of the bills since Momiji isn't an official teacher yet."

"Oh… good…  Well, I'm gonna go visit Daddy now, okay?"

"Alright.  He's at work.  The same shop as always."

"Thank you."

"Oh, wait a minute!  I forgot to tell you--" but she was already gone.

*****

            Yuki and Kyo just stood there, in the yard, glaring at each other.  "Well, you damn rat?  Are you gonna attack me, or what?!"

"Kyo, you never change."

"What was that?!"

"You heard me."

            Dawn smiled as she saw the two feuding cousins.  _So then_, she thought, _they must be Yuki and Kyo.  Are they cursed like Momiji and Dad?  Oh well, they're cute so I don't care._  "Hi there!" she exclaimed, surprising both men.

"Who are you?" asked the one with violet eyes.

"I am Dawn Rioki Sohma."

"Another one?!" demanded the amber eyed man.  "Whose kid are you?!"

"Shigure Sohma."  She smiled at their surprised faces.  "My cousin Kairi is Hatori's daughter."  Once again, surprised faces.

"Does this mean that… Jade is back also?" asked the one with violet eyes (AN: didn't I use this phrase already? -_-U).

"Yeah!  She just left to see Ayame."

!!!!

*****

            "Ah!  Here it is!"  Jade ran inside.  "Hey, dad?  Dad?"  _Where is he?_

"I completely disagree.  This dress makes you look absolutely beautiful!"

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I do.  You look extravagant!"

            That was definitely her father.  She turned the corner to see her father after so long, but… something just didn't seem right to her.  "A-Ayame?" she asked, in complete disbelief.

            Ayame looked to see who it was, and he grinned happily.  "Jade!  Is it really you?  Last time I saw you, you were on your way to New York.  Did you enjoy it there?  I've always heard that the clothes they wear usually show too much skin.  That is something that I hope you stayed away from.  Did you eat well?  Oh wait, of course you did.  They make good money there, don't they?"

"Daddy!  Your… your… your hair!"  Jade was still in shock; the long, beautiful silver hair was now as short as Yuki's!  "What the heck did you do?!"

"I cut it."

"I can see that!"

"But you don't understand!  Maybe this way, Yuki and I will get along better, and maybe be able to have the kind of relationship that normal brothers have.  If this doesn't work, then I don't know what will!"

"Uh… Dad… people are staring."

            Ayame stopped and looked at his daughter seriously.  "You've changed quite a bit after these past few years, haven't you?"

"Oh!  Sorry… but I haven't been with you or even talked to you via anything.  Sometimes I worried… that maybe you asked Hatori to erase your memory of me."

"I would never do that, and you of all people should know that it's true."

"I thought so."  _Even if you did get a haircut._

*****

            Momiji was nervous to be back at the main house, but this was where he would most likely find Hatori.  Walking carefully and quietly, hoping not to let Akito know he was here, he found the door to Hatori's office.  He knocked softly, praying that Hatori wasn't with Akito right now.  To his relief, Hatori opened the door, looking rather tired.  "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said the Sohma family doctor.  "I guess I'm just tired from helping Akito all the time.  So… do you feel like talking now?"

            Momiji nodded, desperately needing his friend's advice.  "Hatori, I… uh… um…"

"Still nervous?"

"Yeah, I am…  Okay, how… do… um…"  Momiji blushed, turning a very deep crimson color.

"Oh, _that_," said Hatori, allowing a small smile to appear.  "I thought it was something serious."

"I _am_ serious, Hatori.  Jade and I are going to want a family, but because of this… this blasted curse!"

"Calm down.  You'll wake Akito, and right now I don't feel like listening to him."

"Sorry… Hori." (AN: is his nickname spelled this way?)

"It's okay.  Now, about… having children."  Momiji grinned as Hatori himself began to blush slightly.  "First of all, do you really love her?"

"What kind of a question is that?  Of course I love her… more than anything."  The blond man looked at the floor.  "That day, I knew for sure that I loved her.  I wanted so much to protect her from Akito… but all I could do was agree with you since… you were always right."

"Not always."  Hatori sighed, thinking of what to tell the young rabbit.  "Well… hmm…"  
            Momiji waited patiently.  "You should really just be _very careful_ while…"

"I know.  Thank you, Hatori."  _I guess… -_-U_

"And you're sure that you love her as much as you say you do?"

"Yes… I'm positive."

*****

            There seemed to be quite a bit of talking and laughter coming from within Shigure's house.  Momiji reluctantly knocked on the door, which was opened, surprisingly, by Kyo.  "I need to speak with Shigure.  Okay, Kyo?"

            Kyo, apparently in another bad mood, just glared at him.  "I'll go get him," he sighed, reluctantly going back inside.  Momiji was glad that he didn't have to fight the angered Kyo.  He can be pretty violent when he's cranky.

            Shigure came out about a minute later.  Smiling at Momiji, he asked, "Would you like to come inside?"

"I don't know.  I don't feel like coming in."

"Are you sure?  Jade's here, and Kairi, and Dawn, and Luna, and Hikari, and Yuki, and…"

"Actually, I have something important to talk to you about."

"Well, aren't we the serious little rabbit today?"  Shigure thought for a moment.  "We should probably talk outside, if you don't want anyone else to hear…  I know what you need; a walk in the woods."

            So they started walking through the quiet forest, Shigure not knowing what Momiji wanted to talk about.  "Shigure… how do Jade and I… start a family?  I mean like… well with the curse…"

"I understand," said the dog.  "Hmm, well since you _are_ cursed, try to make fun alternatives to hugging.  And be very careful, unless you want to transform…  And make sure that you truly love her before any of this."

            Momiji nodded, unsure of what to say.  "Now that's settled, back to the party.  Come on, Momiji."  Shigure was about to head back when he heard, "Shigure!"

"Oh hello, Mii!" he said happily.  (AN: I'm surprised she hasn't quit yet!)  "Do you want to join the party?"

"Shigure, today is the deadline for your new manuscript!  Did you finish it yet?!"

"What manuscript?"

"What… what… AHHH!!!  Shigure!!!  You were supposed to finish it today!  The only one that you've been working on!"

"Oh, _that_ manuscript."

"I is it done?" poor Mii dared to ask.

"I lost it."

"You WHAT?!!!"

*****

            "Hey, Luna?  Can I ask you a few things?" asked Jade as she turned on the lamp next to her.

"What's up, kid?"

"Well… You know I wanna have a family with Momiji, I just don't know how, since he's cursed, and when, since I'm still eighteen."

"Hmm…  You should be careful about public displays of affection.  And try not to hold him while in bed, unless you want to sleep with an animal."  She turned to look Jade in the eye.  "It's dangerous dating cursed Sohma boys.  If you try to hug in public, it always backfires.  They transform, causing other people to panic because it isn't natural…  Also… are you absolutely sure that you love him this much?"

            Jade was shocked by the sudden question.  Of course she loved him.  How could she not love him?  He was so kind and understanding.  He would try to protect her the best he could no matter what.  How could she not love him?  "Luna… I love him… with all my heart.  It's just that… it's hard sometimes, you know?  That's why I've been thinking… about adoption.  Just in case this doesn't work out."

"Try sleeping with him first.  Your father is cursed, isn't he?"

            Jade giggled and blushed, completely agreeing.  There must be a way, otherwise she, Dawn, and Kairi, wouldn't exist.  _Now it's time to ask Akito about two other important issues, _she thought.  _Permission to marry Momiji, and…_

"As for when…" Luna said, catching Jade off-guard, "it's really up to you guys."

"Right."

(End of Chapter 11)

(Preview for upcoming story)

_I walk alone in the darkness, my parents not knowing my confusion about myself and other family members like me.  I couldn't get help… until I met her. (The Rose in the Darkness)_


	12. Confrontation

I'm sorry it took me forever to update!  First I had writer's block, then I lost it, then I had writer's block again, and now I'm finally done with Chapter 12.  Also, the major writer's block was because of really mean review!  If you don't like my story then what do I care?  It's _my_ story and I can do whatever _I _want with _my_ story!  And if you guys really think that William never should've been there in the first place, then I'm sorry!  Looks like being in honors English is just a waste of time then too!!!  I wanted to teach something and some people could just care less, couldn't they?  I'm sorry… and now on with the story.  It's better than the others… maybe not.  Anyway, here it is: the meeting with Akito Sohma!

Chapter 12:  Confrontation

            "Akito," said Hatori, slowly opening the door.  Akito was awake, and he looked Hatori, a hint of curiosity in his dark eyes.  "You have some visitors.  Jade, Dawn, and Kairi Sohma."

"Thank you, Hatori."  Akito drew in a deep breath, remembering to keep himself under control.

"Akito?"  He looked up to see three young women, two of them very nervous.  The other, the one who had spoke, seemed determined somehow.  "I'm Jade.  These are my cousins Dawn and Kairi."

            Akito watched them curiously.  Jade sat down in front of him.  She was _not_ afraid.  "Did you want to speak with us, or just see what we look like?"

            Dawn and Kairi gasped.  "Is she crazy?  Talking to him like that?" Dawn whispered to Kairi.

"I believe so," replied Kairi.  "It's as if she isn't afraid at all."

            Akito shut his eyes.  After eight years of suspicions that Jade was not the only one, this now confirmed it.  "You may go now.  I need my rest."

"So, you're just gonna give up on your life, Akito?  Just going to accept death?"  Jade was aware of any consequences, but it didn't matter.  Not to her.

            Dawn and Kairi left already, not wanting to see such a scary person anymore.  _So_, Jade thought to herself, taking a deep breath, _I'm alone with him.  Not good._  "Akito… I…"

"Now that you're alone, you are afraid."  He looked outside and the sakura tree.

"You never answered me."

"I don't plan to."

            Jade could feel her courage lessening.  She had wanted Momiji to be with her, but he had classes that he needed to attend.  In fact, he didn't even know that she was here.  "I…  I have to ask you… a few things."

"What is it?"

"May I have permission to… to… marry Momiji?"

            Akito's gaze turned to her in complete shock, not sure if he heard her right.  "You came here… just to ask me that?"  He thought for a moment.  "I will let you know my answer later."

"Okay then…  And one more thing."

"What now?"

"If you allow us to marry, and Momiji and I have a son, can we name him after you?"

"Do as you wish," Akito said coldly, though he felt honored deep down.

            Jade got up.  "In that case, I'll be going now.  Good bye, Akito."

***************

            Jade sat alone in Shigure's house, trying to figure out what it was about Akito that had frightened her so much.  He didn't threaten her, or at least that's what she thought.  But still… there was something strange about him.

"Jade?"

            She looked up.  "Momiji… hello!"

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I…"  She turned away.  "I met with Akito today."

"When?  Why??"

"This afternoon to ask him a few things," Jade told him.  "He is still frightening somehow, but I don't know why.  Yet… it's true."

Momiji frowned.  "_What_ is true?"

"That Akito… is not far from death."

************

            Hatori had been sitting with the resting Akito for about two hours now, not sure if the head of the Sohma family was asleep or merely thinking.  He had not said a word to anyone when Jade left, and probably wasn't going to ever speak to anyone again.  What was it about the young women that had unnerved him so much?

            Suddenly he sat up, and turning to face Hatori, he said, "Get the car ready; we're going to Shigure's."

"Alright.  Do you wish to take your medicine now or wait till we get there?"

"I wouldn't mind taking it now," said Akito, smiling like a child.  This caught Hatori by surprise.  Why was Akito smiling?

"Akito… are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am, Hatori.  Why wouldn't I be?"

*************

            The old Japanese home that housed Shigure, and now many other relatives, was rather alive.  The three younger women were having a great time looking at old photo albums, the two older women were remembering old high school days, and Momiji and Shigure were discussing what Momiji could choose as a new career (AN: Jade is tired of seeing teachers and Momiji couldn't stand being bored all the time anymore.  He wasn't allowed to start anymore eraser wars).  Then they heard a knock on the door.  "I'll get it," said Shigure.  He opened the door and was shocked to see who it was.  "A-Akito?"

"Hello, Shigure," said the thin man.  "How are you this fine evening?"

"Uh, I uh…"

"I hope you don't mind us visiting."

"Of course not."  Shigure moved out of the way, allowing Akito to enter.  Still… why was he here?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimers:  Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Natsuki.  Hikari, Dawn, Luna, and Kairi belong to Shiara Ramone.  Jade belongs to me.

I hope you have enjoyed chapter 12.  Please let me know what you think.

Hikari Rioki


	13. Akito's Decision and Arguing with Haru

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything of Fruits Basket or the idea for what Akito decides.  The rest is mine!

I will like to thank Miss Yuki the Rat for helping me write this.  Otherwise, this chapter wouldn't be here.  Instead I would be complaining about the cold weather and all my medicine from "the bad place".  Don't wanna get in trouble; my parents are super strict about cuss words… but I can use them in stories!  Hope you enjoy this chapter.  If you think it's too short, then sorry!

Chapter 13:  Akito's Decision and Arguing with Haru

            As he entered the room, Akito noticed the surprised stares that he was now receiving.  But, he ignored them.  "Hello again, Miss Jade," he said as he saw her.

"Hello, Akito," replied the young woman.

            Akito then looked up at Momiji.  "You are quite lucky to have someone like her in your life, aren't you?"

"Don't you dare harm her in any way, Akito," the blond man told him.  Apparently Momiji still refused to forget that it was because of Akito that Jade had to leave in the first place.  (AN: I think I may like the brave Momiji better, but that's just me. ^_^)

"What makes you think that I will?" the Sohma head asked casually.

            Momiji answered him with a glare.  He was in no mood for Akito's little mind games.

"So, you still don't trust me, do you?"

"How could I trust you after what you've done to Yuki and Kyo?  And Hatori's eye, and Kisa, and Tohru?"

            Jade couldn't stand it anymore.  "Momiji, please stop it," she pleaded.  "If he were to change his ways, would you still not forgive him?"

"Jade, I…"

"It would be more peaceful around here if you were to forgive him, but it would be foolish to forget past mistakes.  I know that he has done terrible things in the past, but… please forgive him."

"Actually," said Akito, "I've been wanting to speak with you, Jade Sohma.  In private, if you don't mind."

"Alright," said Jade.  Then the two of them left the room.

            Momiji stood up.  "If he hurts her…" he growled, clenching his fists.

"He won't be able to," explained Hatori.  "He hasn't much time left.  I think this has something to do with earlier today, though."

"Ha'ri," questioned Shigure, "what exactly did happen in there today?"

"I wasn't allowed to listen in, so I'm not sure.  However, Kairi and Dawn ran out of there right away."

"Really?  Why didn't Jade?"

"Because she is a strong person."

******

            Jade didn't know what to think as she and Akito walked away from the others into the kitchen.  "What did you want, Akito?"

"I have been thinking about what you said before.  I was surprised.  I guess I didn't know how to answer your question before."

"Oh that."

"I have accepted my fate, Jade.  You must understand that there is nothing I can do about it.  My death has already been predetermined."

"I…  I'm sorry to hear that."

            There was a long moment of silence before either one of them spoke up again.  "How much longer, Akito?"

"I try not to think about it."

"I feel sorry for you sometimes, Akito," Jade said all of a sudden.  "Your life is still young, and yet you must die because you are the head of the Sohma family.  If I were you… I would be terrified to die, even though I knew it was going to happen."

"You… would be _terrified_?" Akito asked in surprise.  Was it possible?

"Yes, I would, Akito.  I know it sounds somewhat… unbelievable… but that's what the human race is, isn't it?  We are unbelievable and unpredictable.  Now, what did you want to talk about?"

            How was he going to say this?  "Well, you see, Jade, I have made my decision on a few things.  One: You may name your child after me if you truly wish to.  Two: You may marry Momiji _only after_ my death.  Three: I would like you to live in the main house with me for the remainder of my cursed life."

"W-what?"

"Must I repeat myself?"

"N-no, sir.  I understand."  She wondered, though; how was she going to tell Momiji?

"Thank you," Akito said as he exited the room.

            Jade followed him, and smiled at Momiji as soon as she saw him.  However, he knew that she was upset about something.  "What happened?" he asked her.

"Nothing too bad.  We just had a much-needed talk, that's all."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Momiji; don't worry."

            Hatori looked up at Akito.  "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes," answered Akito.  "See you Monday, Jade."  And with that, he walked out of the house.

            "What did he mean by 'see you Monday'?" asked Momiji.

"Don't worry.  I'll be fine."

"In that case I better be going.  Haru tends to lock himself out of the house sometimes.  See you guys later."

******

            The lights in the house were on as Momiji arrived.  Looks like Haru got in just fine.  "I'm home," the blond called as he entered.

"Yo," said Haru, sitting on the couch, reading some manga.  "What took you so long?"

"You don't seem too worried about me.  What's on your mind?  Yuki maybe?  You know it's never gonna happen between you two."

"Actually, I was thinking of something else."

"What is it?  I'm listening."

"Momiji, do you love her?  Jade?"

"Of course I do.  Why would you even ask such a question?"

"Do you truly love her?  Enough to start a family?"

"Haru… why are you asking me this?"

            The white-and-black haired man sighed as he set down what he was reading before.  "I just don't want you to get hurt by her again.  I'm worried about you.  You're not the same Momiji I used to know all those years ago.  You used to be so hyper and cheerful; you never let anything depress you for too long.  Then _she_ had to change all that."

            Momiji didn't know what was going on in his cousin's head, but he knew that Haru probably didn't like Jade too much.  "Haru, please listen to me.  It's not her fault that I've changed.  People grow up."

"And another thing; are you sure that she's still so loyal to you?!  She came from America after eight years; eight years of being away from you!  I'll bet she has more than one boyfriend over there!"

"When you're Black Haru, you don't make much sense."

"I _am_ making sense; a lot more sense than you are right now with your fantasies!  You really think that after eight years, you're still going to be her one and only love?!"

"Haru?!  What's wrong with you?"

"I… I don't know.  I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to go black on you like that."  He sighed as he realized how nervous Momiji now was.  Why'd he have to go black?  "Look, Miji, I'm sorry.  I really don't know what happened."

"Right… you had no reason for going black.  Haru, I think that you seriously need some help very soon.  Your black side can really hurt someone, you know?"

"Yeah…"

            The two men just stood there for a minute, neither of them knowing quite what to say.  That's when Momiji sneezed, breaking the silence.

"You should go to bed," said Haru, placing his hand on Momiji's forehead.  "Oh hell, you're burning up!  I'll call Ha'ri in the morning.  Tomorrow is Sunday, but I think he'll still be able to come by and check on you."

"Right.  I'm going to bed.  Night, Haru."

"G'night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that seemed like a good place to stop, so…  Bya Bye!  Until next time!

The others will hopefully be back in the story again soon… I hope… well…^-_-^U


	14. Stress and Beginning Conversation

Disclaimer: this is the last time I'm telling you that I don't own Fruits Basket; you should know by now that I don't and that I don't even plan to any time soon.

I'm so sorry about the long, long wait.  I had school and work to worry about, and plus I've been very busy lately with work and stuff.  And Thursday through Saturday I have to work circus.  So, I'm very busy.  Anyway, here's chapter 14!  Please don't kill me if you don't like it, and if it's very short then I apologize already!

Chapter 14: Stress and Beginning Conversation

            Momiji couldn't sleep at all that night.  He constantly thought back to what Haru had said, and began to wonder if he was right.  He didn't want to believe him, but… it was very possible.  He curled up, feeling worse than he had earlier.  Now, he just wished for it to be morning so he could call Hatori for some… help!  He ran into the bathroom, waking up Haru.

"I'll call Hatori now," he said as Momiji trembled.  "I don't care if I wake him up."

*****

            Hatori was sleeping peacefully, but his dreams were somewhat hectic.  His subconscious mind seemed to be screaming 'Danger! Danger is near!' but he thought nothing of it.  His eyes opened as he heard his telephone, which was next to his bed, begin to ring.  He answered it, "Hello?"

"Ha'ri, Momiji is sick, so get your ass over here!"

"Haru… what's the problem?"

"He has a fever and has been throwing up."

"Okay, I'm coming.  I'll be there in about twenty minutes, alright?"

"Just hurry up!"  Then Haru hung up, slamming down the phone.

            Hatori sighed.  Leave it to Haru to give him a headache right after waking him up.

*****

            Haru didn't know what to do, and now Hatori was probably going to be pretty angry with him when he got there.  He had to think of something.  Then he got an idea.  Picking up the phone once again, he dialed Shigure's number.  Once he heard the dog say hello rather tiredly, he said, "Is Jade there?"

*****

(Jade's POV)

            I had woken up when the telephone started to ring, but I was too tired to get up and answer it.  It rang a few more times until I heard Uncle Shigure answer it.  I listened carefully, but Shigure was probably just listening to whoever it was at the moment.  Then I heard him say, "Jade, Haru wants to speak with you."

            I sat up immediately.  Why would Haru want to talk to _me_?  Wait a minute; what if something happened to Momiji?  I got out of bed and hurried to where Shigure was, holding the phone.  He gave it to me and walked away.  "H-hello?"

"Jade?"

"Y-yes… what happened to him?  How is Momiji???"  Sure I was probably jumping to conclusions at the time, but that didn't matter to me.  I had to find out what was wrong, and now!

"He's sick, and I was hoping that you could stay with him while I'm at work.  I don't care when you come, as long as you promise to keep an eye on him."

            My heart sank.  Momiji was sick?!  "I'll come as soon as I can!  It may take awhile since I have to walk, and you must give me directions too!"

"How 'bout I just pick you up as soon as Ha'ri gets here?  That way we'll even have a chance to talk."

"Well…"  What was I supposed to do?  I mean, I did want to make sure Momiji was okay, but did I trust Haru?  Even when we were younger and growing up near the main house together, he never really talked to me unless he felt he had to.  "Okay."  Maybe this will help us to better understand each other.  Hold on a second…  "Do you have a license?"

"Don't worry; I won't get pulled over."

Uh oh…

(End of Jade's POV)

*****

            Hatori arrived when he said he would and began examining Momiji.  True, he did have a fever, but was that really the only reason he was sick?  Maybe it was just stress.  That would explain everything.

"Hatori?" asked the blond young man.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Well, you really just have a cold.  Everything else is because of stress I believe."

            Momiji chuckled.  "Of course!  That makes a ton of sense."

"Yes, and Haru has left to pick up Jade so that you wouldn't be alone today."

"Really?"

"That's right."

            He looked at the clock.  It was 1:30 in the morning!  "I'm sorry you had to wake up, Ha'ri."

            The older man just smiled down at him.  "It was no problem, Momiji.  I was worried about you.  I don't like it when my relatives are sick."

"And… Akito?"

            At this, Hatori frowned.  "There is nothing I can do for him."

"I… I understand that, but is he really giving up already?"

"I honestly don't know.  It seems that way, but I'm still not entirely sure.  Maybe he is, and maybe he isn't.  It's all up to him now whether or not he gives up.  I just hope that he chooses not to give up just yet."

*****

            Haru was on his way back from Shigure's by now, with Jade sitting in the passenger's seat next to him.  They hadn't said a thing to each other since the telephone call.  It was driving him crazy!  "Listen, Jade," he said finally, "I need to talk to you about a few things."

"Okay," said the curious young woman.

"I also want you to be honest."

"I will be."

They drove on through the nighttime traffic, shadowing facial expressions of the two Sohmas in the black and white vehicle.

To Be Continued

Well???????  I hope it wasn't that bad.  Wish me luck with the rest of my story.


	15. Conversations

I do not own Fruits Basket at all, so don't come after me.

And I'm sorry about the wait. But hopefully you'll like the chapter. If not then… sorry again! ;_; I hope you like it…

Chapter 15: Conversations

The car stopped at the traffic light. The two occupants in the vehicle were quiet as they waited. "Listen, I'll admit that in the past… I didn't really like you."

"That explains why you never talked to me, but why didn't you like me?"

Haru didn't answer; how could he tell her the truth? The lights changed and he started driving again. "You understand about the curse, right? How we transform when we're hugged by someone of the opposite gender?"

"I know. It really doesn't bother me. Remember, I am the daughter of the snake Ayame, you know." Jade looked up at the sky as little droplets of water began to fall. "It's raining."

Haru looked up too and grinned. "This is good." He sped up, not realizing that an undercover cop car was behind him.

Jade continued watching outside. "Did you still want to talk?" she asked.

"Yeah… I know you love Momiji, but… well, when you two do have a child, what would you do if it's cursed? Over-protect it, or reject it?"

Jade looked at Haru with wide eyes. She had never thought of it; how could she be so stupid?

"Well, Jade? What would you do?" He turned a corner a little too fast. Since his car had no seatbelts whatsoever (AN: Black Haru had removed them), the sudden turn caused Jade to land on top of him. (_POP!_)*

***

__

They don't pay me enough for this, thought the tired officer, following the two people in the black and white car in front of him. When it started going faster, he had no choice but to continue driving behind them. After about five minutes, the car quickly turned. When the cop turned onto the same street, he saw smoke in the vehicle. "What the… are they doing drugs in there?" he asked himself, getting out of his own car and walking up to the driver's window. He knocked on it and the window opened. He looked inside when the smoke cleared and had to keep himself from falling down. "A… A… cow???"

"Moo," said the cow, staring at him.

"Yes, you're a cow." He stepped away and ran back to his own vehicle and quickly drove away.

***

"Haru, why don't you have any seatbelts in here?" asked Jade as she watched the officer drive away.

"My black side didn't like it," replied the cow.

"Really…"

Haru just watched her. What was so special about this girl anyway? When his feelings for Yuki had lessened, he had turned his attention to Momiji. The problem was that Momiji was taken, by _her_. So, he ended up not liking her one bit. The same with Tohru. Tohru had taken Yuki away from him, then Jade took Momiji. (_POP!_)

"Eek!" Jade screamed as she hurriedly turned her head toward the window.

"Sorry about that," Haru told her, quickly redressing himself.

"You'd think I'd be used to the changing back thing by now, huh?"

"Yeah. Don't forget, your father is the snake Ayame."

"I know. I know."

***

"Are you awake, Momiji?" Hatori asked, having not heard the rabbit for a while now.

"Yeah," came the tired reply. "I can't sleep." Then both Somas heard two car doors open and shut outside. "When did Haru leave?" Momiji asked sitting up.

"A while ago."

Haru was climbing up the stairs by now, bringing someone else with him. "Hey, Miji," he said, coming into the blonde's bedroom.

"What is it?"

"I got a surprise guest for you," Haru told him, pulling her into the room.

Momiji couldn't believe it. Didn't Haru dislike her? "Jade?"

"Hi," she said shyly, looking around the room.

Haru walked out, Hatori following him. "Hey, Ha'ri? Can you help me find a certain undercover cop before the whole country is on the lookout for a runaway farm animal?"

***

Jade sat on the edge of Momiji's bed, unsure of what to say. This was her first time in here, and she felt nervous. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked him.

"Somewhat. I can't sleep, though."

The girl smiled at this. "Do you remember when we were younger and I had a fever? You came over to cheer me up."

"Yeah; we played board games until you fell asleep," Momiji remembered.

"You hardly ever got sick, though," Jade reminded him. "My father once thought you were unnaturally healthy until you got a cold."

"Ayame jumps to conclusions too easily."

"I know."

***

Hatori didn't really feel like driving around town to find one man, so he told Haru to just forget about it. "You already know that most people would not believe him," stated Hatori, preparing to leave. "He might even blame stress for what he saw. You know, it's not natural to see a cow driving a car down the street."

"Which is why I wanted you to erase his memory," Haru told his older relative.

"It's nearly impossible now."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." After a few silent moments, Haru asked, "Do you think that Akito would come after me now?"

"Why? Because of an accident? No, I don't think so. He is too weak. I think his time is nearer than we previously thought. And tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow..?"

"Tomorrow Jade will be moving into the Main House."

"What?! What about Akito?!"

"Akito is the one who requested it. He told me last night." Hatori walked outside and headed toward his car.

"Hatori… do you think it's a good idea to have her move in?" asked Haru. "I mean, what if Akito is up to something?"

"We won't know until later," replied Hatori as he got into the vehicle. He then started the ignition and pulled out of the driveway.

***

Jade watched as the rabbit of the zodiac slept peacefully in his bed. Talking with him had brought back many memories from their childhood together. However, now was not the time to recall what had happened in the past. _Now_ she had to ready herself to live in the Main House… with Akito Sohma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Well, I just realized that transformations have more of a popping sound rather than a poofing sound… well, yeah.

Anyways, me hope you liked. Sorry it took so long, but I couldn't think. I knew what kind of conversation to have, but then the chapter seemed too short so I just tried to add more. Now, I'll try to post the next chapter eventually, but I don't know when. Maybe whenever I think of something. Bye!


End file.
